mlpfandomcom-20200223-history
My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks/Gallery
Animated shorts Music to My Ears 'Music to My Ears' animated short title card EG2.png Bird perched on a traffic light EG2.png Traffic in the city EG2.png DJ Pon-3 at the crosswalk EG2.png|DJ Pon-3 knows the rules of the road. Pedestrian signal 'stop' EG2.png DJ Pon-3 looking to the right EG2.png Unnamed CHS students at a table EG2.png DJ Pon-3 putting on headphones EG2.png|When she puts the headphones on, it's party time! DJ Pon-3 turning on music EG2.png|Ah, yes, remember iPods? Neither do I! Trixie in the background EG2.png|Sethisto is certainly happy about this shot. DJ Pon-3 nods her head to the beat EG2.png DJ Pon-3 taps her hand to the beat EG2.png Pedestrian signal 'go' EG2.png DJ Pon-3 about to walk EG2.png DJ Pon-3's bass-dropping footstep EG2.png|DJ Pon-3's got a new pair of kicks. DJ Pon-3's walk causing vibrations EG2.png|She's walkin' in wubs. DJ Pon-3's reflection in a windshield EG2.png Sound waves in DJ Pon-3's glasses EG2.png DJ Pon-3 strutting across the street EG2.png|Everyday I'm shufflin'. Cutie Mark Crusaders running EG2.png|Here come the Crusaders. Sweetie Belle passing by DJ Pon-3 EG2.png Scootaloo passing by DJ Pon-3 EG2.png DJ Pon-3 dancing in the street EG2.png|Well, you can tell by the way I use my walk... Crossing guard dancing EG2.png|Dubstep crossing guard FTW! DJ Pon-3 walking confidently EG2.png Chicks chirping to the music's beat EG2.png|A mother feeding her children DJ Pon-3 looking at birds EG2.png Cat startled by car alarm EG2.png Cats yowling at each other EG2.png|Arguing cats DJ Pon-3 walking toward unnamed boy and dog EG2.png Dog barking to the music's beat EG2.png|That's the same dog Twilight saw in the first movie. Unnamed boy and dog passing DJ Pon-3 EG2.png DJ Pon-3 walking down the street EG2.png DJ Pon-3 and unnamed boy fist-bump EG2.png|Brohoof! Unnamed boy puts on sunglasses EG2.png DJ Pon-3 at another crosswalk EG2.png Pedestrian signal break-dancing EG2.png|In DJ Pon-3's eyes, even the "WALK" signal guy gets down with the beat. DJ Pon-3 feeling the beat EG2.png DJ Pon-3 approaching Sugarcube Corner EG2.png DJ Pon-3 entering Sugarcube Corner EG2.png DJ Pon-3 walking in slow motion EG2.png Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon in Sugarcube Corner EG2.png|Diamond Tiara, Silver Spoon, and a purse chihuahua. DJ Pon-3 passing by shop patrons EG2.png Unnamed boy and girl at shop table EG2.png|Hey, care to have some tea with your honey? DJ Pon-3 looking toward Mane 5 EG2.png Rainbow, Fluttershy, and Rarity waving to DJ Pon-3 EG2.png|Hey, where's Twilight? Rarity, AJ, and Pinkie waving to DJ Pon-3 EG2.png|Pinkie being Pinkie by waving at normal speed during a slow motion shot. DJ Pon-3 standing at shop counter EG2.png Mrs. Cake "what can I get ya?" EG2.png|Mrs. Cake has the only spoken line of dialogue in this short. "What can I get ya?" DJ Pon-3 pointing EG2.png Mrs. Cake bagging a cupcake EG2.png Mrs. Cake giving bag to DJ Pon-3 EG2.png DJ Pon-3 walking away EG2.png DJ Pon-3 leaving Sugarcube Corner EG2.png DJ Pon-3 opening the shop doors EG2.png DJ Pon-3 kicking school doors open EG2.png DJ Pon-3 entering Canterlot High EG2.png Unnamed boy overcome by the beat EG2.png Unnamed girl overcome by the beat EG2.png DJ Pon-3 and unnamed students walk through hallway EG2.png|By this point, DJ Pon-3's like the pied piper of dubstep. Human Cranky Doodle Donkey EG2.png|So there is a teacher at Canterlot High, and it's Cranky Doodle Donkey! DJ Pon-3 passes by Cranky Doodle Donkey EG2.png DJ Pon-3 strutting through the halls EG2.png Unnamed girl struggling with her locker EG2.png Eco-kids playing with hacky sack EG2.png Unnamed techie looking embarrassed EG2.png DJ Pon-3 taking book from locker EG2.png DJ Pon-3 dancing in the halls EG2.png DJ Pon-3 about to back into Principal Celestia EG2.png DJ Pon-3 backs into Principal Celestia EG2.png|Principal Celestia threw off DJ Pon-3's groove. DJ Pon-3 in trouble EG2.png|Didn't you hear the bell? Principal Celestia confiscates DJ Pon-3's headphones EG2.png|Give 'em to me. DJ Pon-3 running to class EG2.png|Now get to class! DJ Pon-3 looking back to Principal Celestia EG2.png DJ Pon-3 takes out earbuds EG2.png|Celestia can't stop me from enjoying my music! DJ Pon-3's music starts again EG2.png|Wub a dub dub! Guitar Centered Guitar Centered title card EG2.png|Why do those guitars have only three strings? DJ Pon-3 in the music store EG2.png|Looks like DJ Pon-3 already has a part-time job. Main 5 enter the music store EG2.png Rainbow Dash's busted guitar EG2.png|Man, wonder what Dashie did to that ax to make it look so mangled. Rarity gasping EG2.png Pinkie Pie holding up a guitar EG2.png|"How about this one?" Pinkie Pie holding up a banjo EG2.png|"Lookie here!" Pinkie Pie holding up a tuba EG2.png|"Super groovy!" Rainbow Dash "no, Pinkie" EG2.png|"No, Pinkie." Rainbow Dash "as awesome as I'm gonna make it sound" EG2.png|"I need something that looks as awesome as I'm gonna make it sound." Rainbow Dash wide eyes EG2.png|*gasp!* Double-necked guitar on display rack EG2.png|There she is...Excalibur. Guitar in Rainbow Dash's eyes EG2.png|She's guitarry-eyed! Rainbow Dash and Trixie grab guitar EG2.png|Two blue hands. Rainbow Dash and Trixie look at each other EG2.png|"Hands off my guitar, Trixie!" Rainbow Dash and Trixie fighting over guitar EG2.png|"I touched it first, Rainbow Dash!" Applejack "nice friendly competition" EG2.png|"Sounds to me like this is a makin' for a nice, friendly competition." Rainbow Dash "let's see who plays best!" EG2.png|"All right! Let's see who plays best!" Trixie "a shred off?" EG2.png|"A shred off?" Rainbow Dash eye focus EG2.png|"Shred... on!" Pinkie hands guitar to Rainbow Dash EG2.png|I don't know who's loonier, human Pinkie or pony Pinkie. Rainbow Dash with a guitar EG2.png|Film subtitle drop (Rainbow Rocks). Trixie playing guitar EG2.png|Looks like Trixie's left-Hendrixed...er, handed. Rainbow Dash vs. Trixie EG2.png|Be honest, who has the better guitar face? Rainbow Dash shredding on guitar EG2.png|BTW, Rainbow seems to be playing a variation on a Fender Stratocaster. Trixie shredding on guitar EG2.png|While Trixie's playing a Flying V. Rainbow Dash and Trixie face off EG2.png Trixie rocking the guitar EG2.png Rainbow Dash shredding faster EG2.png Rainbow Dash gains the upper hand EG2.png Trixie shredding faster EG2.png|Eyed Screen. Trixie gains the upper hand EG2.png Rainbow Dash getting blown back EG2.png Rainbow Dash surging with power EG2.png|Let the transformation begin. Trixie in shock EG2.png Rainbow Dash rises off the floor EG2.png Rainbow Dash sprouting wings EG2.png|Rainbow ponies up. Rainbow Dash surging with electricity EG2.png Rainbow Dash rock rainboom EG2.png|Dashie's Rock Rainboom. Trixie getting blown away EG2.png Main 4 cheer for Rainbow Dash EG2.png|YEAH! GOODNIGHT, CANTERLOT!!! Trixie on top of a drum kit EG2.png|Trixie was just floor tom'd! DJ Pon-3 giving Rainbow her prize EG2.png Rainbow Dash looking at her guitar EG2.png Rainbow's reflection in guitar EG2.png Rainbow Dash "she can have it" EG2.png|"She can have it." Rainbow Dash hugging guitar EG2.png|"Turns out this is the one that really speaks to me." Trixie grinning EG2.png Trixie grabbing guitar from DJ Pon-3 EG2.png Trixie raising guitar in triumph EG2.png|"The Great and Powerful Trixie always wins in the end!" Rainbow Dash "I doubt it" EG2.png|"I doubt it." Trixie looking confused EG2.png Rainbow Dash buying the guitar EG2.png Main 5 leaving the music store EG2.png Trixie looking down at guitar EG2.png Guitar with 12,000 dollar price tag EG2.png|Congratulations. She can read. Trixie shocked at guitar's cost EG2.png|What?!!! Trixie "you'll pay for this, Rainbow Dash!" EG2.png|OBJECTION! Pinkie Pie "you'll have to pay for it" EG2.png|"No, silly! If you want it, you'll have to pay for it!" Pinkie Pie winking EG2.png|Who else but Pinkie?! Hamstocalypse Now Hamstocalypse Now title card EG2.png|The hamsters.... The hamsters.... Fluttershy and Rarity enter the rescue center EG2.png Fluttershy and Rarity's school bags EG2.png Fluttershy "all the help it can get" EG2.png Rarity petting dog EG2.png Rarity nuzzling kitten EG2.png Fluttershy by the hamster habitat EG2.png Dirty hamster habitat EG2.png|So lemme get this straight: They only clean this up once a year? Fluttershy "to be sure I'd get it" EG2.png Fluttershy "housecleaning!" EG2.png|"Housecleaning!" Hamsters inside habitat EG2.png Fluttershy next to a hamster EG2.png Hamster looking around EG2.png Fluttershy addressing hamsters EG2.png Rarity disgusted EG2.png|Yech! Rarity surrounded by hamsters EG2.png Rarity warming up to hamsters EG2.png Fluttershy cleaning habitat EG2.png Fluttershy proud of her work EG2.png Fluttershy hears something EG2.png Rarity pounding on glass EG2.png Fluttershy exiting habitat EG2.png Rescue center in chaos EG2.png|"Rarity, what happened?" Rarity holding up Carl Pettington EG2.png|"Oh, I, uh—" Carl Pettington flailing EG2.png|"Carl Pettington's coat just begged to be accessorized..." Rarity holding up Emilia Furhart EG2.png|"...but Emilia Furhart refused to be left out..." Emilia Furhart annoyed EG2.png Curtis Pawpower gnawing on scarf EG2.png|"...and got Curtis Pawpower to chew right through Carl's little scarf..." Curtis Pawpower strikes a pose EG2.png|This hamster reminds me of the character Mako from "The Legend of Korra". Fluttershy and Rarity surrounded by hamster chaos EG2.png|"...and before I knew it, I had a habitat-wide feud on my hands!" Rarity "also I named them" EG2.png|"Also, I named them." Hamsters feuding EG2.png Fluttershy telling hamsters to stop EG2.png Hamsters stop fighting EG2.png Fluttershy "I know you're all upset" EG2.png|"I know you're all upset." Fluttershy asking hamsters to talk it over EG2.png Carl Pettington trying to smooch Emilia Furhart EG2.png|C'mon, toots, give it to me! Emilia Furhart tears Carl Pettington's shirt EG2.png|In your dreams, you rat! Hamster whacking hamster with a pencil EG2.png Hamsters continue feuding EG2.png Fluttershy and Rarity gasp EG2.png Rarity emptying the contents of her bag EG2.png Curtis Pawpower scared EG2.png Rarity chasing hamsters EG2.png Curtis Pawpower gets scooped up EG2.png Fluttershy emptying the contents of her bag EG2.png Fluttershy sees rolling tambourine EG2.png Tambourine bounces across the room EG2.png Hamsters mesmerized by tambourine's sound EG2.png Fluttershy holding up tambourine EG2.png Fluttershy's tambourine EG2.png Hamsters surrounding Fluttershy EG2.png Fluttershy hitting tambourine against her hip EG2.png|Fanservice much? Hamsters hypnotized EG2.png Fluttershy playing tambourine EG2.png Fluttershy throws tambourine up EG2.png Fluttershy transforming EG2.png Fluttershy sprouting wings EG2.png Fluttershy hovering with tambourine EG2.png|Fluttershy ponies up. Fluttershy attracting hamsters EG2.png|The Pied Piper of Hamsters. Hamsters returning to habitat EG2.png Fluttershy closes habitat door EG2.png Rarity "so touchy about fashion" EG2.png|"Huh! I never would have guessed hamsters could be so touchy about fashion!" Curtis Pawpower snapping EG2.png|Curtis Pawpower has the last laugh. Shake Your Tail! Shake Your Tail! title card EG2.png Mane 6 entering the gymnasium EG2.png Mane 6 in the empty gymnasium EG2.png Applejack, Rainbow, and Pinkie in gymnasium EG2.png Rarity, Fluttershy, and Twilight in gymnasium EG2.png Pinkie running with armful of flowers EG2.png Main 5 in grass skirts EG2.png Pinkie Pie's Hawaiian theme EG2.png Pinkie playing the ukulele EG2.png Pinkie bumping into Hawaiian props EG2.png Pinkie surrounded by Hawaiian mess EG2.png Twilight, Fluttershy, and Rarity unsure of Pinkie's theme EG2.png Pinkie Pie embarrassed EG2.png Rainbow_Rocks_Rainbow_Dash_blowing_whistle_close_up.png Rainbow_Dash_blowing_whistle_EG2.png Rainbow Dash's sports theme EG2.png Rarity and Fluttershy showered with soccer balls EG2.png Twilight and Pinkie dizzy EG2.png Applejack disapproves of RD's theme EG2.png Twilight, Rarity, and Rainbow singing EG2.png Pinkie Pie playing drums in the band EG2.png Applejack playing bass in the band EG2.png Rarity tapping her feet EG2.png Fluttershy playing tambourine in the band EG2.png Canterlot High students in the gym EG2.png DJ Pon-3 in front of turntable EG2.png Rainbow and Fluttershy back to back EG2.png Applejack and Rarity back to back EG2.png Twilight singing in the band EG2.png Twilight and the Sonic Rainbooms EG2.png Applejack's rodeo theme EG2.png Pinkie riding mechanical bull EG2.png Pinkie thrown from mechanical bull EG2.png Twilight and friends flinching EG2.png Pinkie Pie on top of hay bales EG2.png Rarity's masquerade theme EG2.png Applejack's mask EG2.png Fluttershy's mask EG2.png Twilight Sparkle's mask EG2.png Rainbow Dash's mask EG2.png Rainbow surprised by Pinkie's tiki mask EG2.png Pinkie embarrassed again EG2.png Twilight's classroom theme EG2.png Rarity looking bored EG2.png Applejack looking bored EG2.png Pinkie Pie holding paper airplane EG2.png Rainbow Dash sleeping at desk EG2.png Fluttershy's nature theme EG2.png Rainbow Dash being chased by birds EG2.png Twilight and friends surrounded by animals EG2.png Twilight and Rainbow Dash depressed EG2.png Pinkie Pie and Fluttershy depressed EG2.png AJ and Rarity looking at bouncing soccer ball EG2.png Rainbow Dash gets an idea EG2.png Main 5 looking at Rainbow Dash EG2.png Mane 6's themes combined EG2.png Main 5 complimenting Rainbow Dash EG2.png Rainbow Dash jumping up EG2.png Rainbow Dash airborne silhouette EG2.png Rainbow Dash in band attire EG2.png Rainbow Dash playing lead guitar EG2.png Sonic Rainbooms rear view angle EG2.png Twilight distributes pony ears and tails EG2.png Fluttershy distributes pony ears and tails EG2.png Canterlot High students with pony ears and tails EG2.png Trixie and unnamed girl with pony ears and tails EG2.png DJ Pon-3 busting a move EG2.png|DJ Pon-3 spins while showing her team pride. Granny Smith and students dancing EG2.png|And if you like it, Granny shoulda put a ring on it! Apple Bloom on Big Mac's shoulders EG2.png Main 6 singing on stage (new version) EG2.png Closeup of Rainbow Dash's guitar EG2.png Closeup of Rarity's keytar EG2.png Closeup of Pinkie Pie's drums EG2.png Canterlot High students dancing EG2.png Applejack and Rarity singing EG2.png Pinkie Pie singing on drums EG2.png Fluttershy and Rainbow singing EG2.png Sonic Rainbooms singing "Shake Your Tail!" EG2.png Main 6 'Shake Your Tail' big finish (new version) EG2.png Pinkie on the One Pinkie on the One title card EG2.png Granny Smith teaching Pinkie to bake cookies EG2.png Granny Smith folding cookie batter EG2.png Granny Smith winking at Pinkie EG2.png Pinkie Pie spinning wooden spoon EG2.png Rainbow Dash "help me find a drummer" EG2.png Pinkie Pie "I could fold a little faster" EG2.png Pinkie Pie looking for something EG2.png Rainbow Dash "most people don't know" EG2.png Pinkie Pie spinning two spoons EG2.png Pinkie Pie mixing batter in two bowls EG2.png Pinkie Pie's dextrous batter mixing EG2.png Pinkie Pie tosses bowls up EG2.png Bowls of batter in the air EG2.png Granny Smith shocked EG2.png Pinkie and Rainbow covered in batter EG2.png|Squee! Rainbow Dash covered in cookie batter EG2.png|This actually looks kinda gross when taken out of context. Pinkie and Rainbow on the soccer pitch EG2.png Rainbow and Pinkie making a banner EG2.png Pinkie Pie sees something EG2.png Pinkie holding container of glitter EG2.png Pinkie tapping on glitter container EG2.png Rainbow Dash painting banner EG2.png Pinkie Pie "totally!" EG2.png Pinkie tapping container with both hands EG2.png Rainbow Dash covered in glitter EG2.png Rainbow and friends in the cafeteria EG2.png Rainbow and friends having lunch EG2.png Pinkie Pie stirring strawberry milk EG2.png Pinkie Pie holding a spoon EG2.png Pinkie Pie starts drumming EG2.png Pinkie Pie drumming with silverware EG2.png Pinkie Pie drums more excitedly EG2.png Pinkie Pie pounding on lunch table EG2.png Applejack and Rarity's spilled lunch EG2.png Applejack stops Pinkie's drumming EG2.png Pinkie resumes drumming EG2.png Pinkie drumming on Rainbow Dash EG2.png Rainbow Dash getting annoyed EG2.png Rainbow Dash yells at Pinkie EG2.png Pinkie drumming on Applejack and Rarity EG2.png|Ok, now Pinkie's getting a little carried away when she uses her friends as drums. Rainbow Dash grinning widely EG2.png Pinkie on the drums EG2.png Main 4 impressed with Pinkie's drumming EG2.png Drumsticks drumming EG2.png Pinkie Pie playing drums EG2.png Pinkie hitting the bass drum pedal EG2.png Pinkie Pie sprouts pony ears EG2.png Pinkie Pie drum transformation EG2.png|Pinkie ponies up. Fluttershy and Applejack impressed EG2.png Rainbow Dash and Rarity impressed EG2.png Pinkie Pie spinning on drums EG2.png|Yes. This is normal. Pinkie Pie with messy hair EG2.png Pinkie Pie out of breath EG2.png|An-i-mal! An-i-mal! Rarity "whatever made you think of Pinkie" EG2.png Rainbow "just have a sense for these things" EG2.png Pinkie the happy drummer EG2.png|Ba-dum-tss! Trailer Rainbow and friends in band room EG2.png Rainbow Dash 'where is Rarity' EG2.png|Switched guitar in 10 seconds flat. Or less. Applejack 'some sort of grand entrance' EG2.png|She just wants to make a grand entrance... Rarity on top of grand piano EG2.png|...Riding on the grand piano. Twilight Sparkle singing EG2.png Applejack silhouette with bass guitar EG2.png Rarity playing keytar EG2.png Twilight and friends singing Shake Your Tail EG2.png Main 6 singing on stage EG2.png|The same as a shot from Shake Your Tail!, but without Twilight's wings. Twilight and friends rocking out EG2.png Rainbow Rocks EW promotional.jpg|The same as a shot from Shake Your Tail!, but without Twilight's wings. Main 6 'Shake Your Tail' big finish EG2.png|The same as a shot from Shake Your Tail!, but without Twilight's wings. Miscellaneous Promotional material Music video Rainbow Rocks Mane 6 overhead shot.png|"Time to Come Together (Rainbow Rocks Remix)" Twilight Sparkle Rainbow Rocks music video.png|Twilight Sparkle sings with friends by her side Fluttershy Rainbow Rocks music video.png|Fluttershy's so sweet and rainbowfied Applejack Rainbow Rocks music video.png|No one rocks out like Applejack Pinkie Pie Rainbow Rocks music video.png|Pinkie Pie on drums has quite the knack Rainbow Dash Rainbow Rocks music video.png|Rainbow Dash in the band is supafly Rarity Rainbow Rocks music video.png|Rarity's a rock star rainbowfied Rainbow Rocks Mane 6 lineup.png Rainbow Rocks music video Twilight and Pinkie high-five.png Merchandise Twilight Sparkle Equestria Girls Rainbow Rocks doll.png Twilight Sparkle Equestria Girls Rainbow Rocks doll package.png Twilight Sparkle Equestria Girls Rainbow Rocks singing doll.png Twilight Sparkle Equestria Girls Rainbow Rocks Singing doll back cover of package.png Twilight Sparkle Equestria Girls Rainbow Rocks Backstage pass.png Fluttershy Equestria Girls Rainbow Rocks doll.png Fluttershy Equestria Girls Rainbow Rocks Backstage pass.png Applejack Equestria Girls Rainbow Rocks doll with accessories.png Applejack Equestria Girls Rainbow Rocks Backstage pass.png Pinkie Pie Equestria Girls Rainbow Rocks doll.png Pinkie Pie Equestria Girls Rainbow Rocks singing doll.png|Notice how she has Fluttershy's card? Pinkie Pie Equestria Girls Rainbow Rocks singing doll back cover of package.png Pinkie Pie Equestria Girls Rainbow Rocks Backstage pass.png Pinkie Pie Equestria Girls Rainbow Rocks stage.png|Time to rock! Rainbow Dash Equestria Girls Rainbow Rocks doll.png|Rainbow Rocks Rainbow Dash Rainbow Dash Equestria Girls Rainbow Rocks doll with accessories.jpg Rainbow Dash Equestria Girls Rainbow Rocks Neon doll.png Rainbow Dash Equestria Girls Rainbow Rocks Backstage pass.png Rarity Equestria Girls Rainbow Rocks and pony set.png|Rainbow Rocks Rarity with pony set Rarity Equestria Girls Rainbow Rocks Backstage pass.png Sunset Shimmer Equestria Girls Rainbow Rocks Fashion Set.jpg Trixie Equestria Girls Rainbow Rocks doll.jpg Trixie Lulamoon Equestria Girls Rainbow Rocks Backstage pass.png Category:Equestria Girls Category:Galleries